Currently, a playground equipment provided with a function with various movement is developed. For example, such a vehicle amusement device (hereinafter called the playground equipment) is installed in a supermarket or department store. And the playground equipment swings by feeding a coin into the slot, and is known to date to include the example disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. H08-196747.